


Aftermaths - Nachwirkungen

by SolDeande



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternatives Universum - canon, Andeutungen sexueller Inhalte, Angst, Gefühle, Gen, Manipulationen, TFA hinterlässt viele Charaktere mit einem Trauma, Träume, Visionen, diese Geschichte hinterlässt sie noch traumatisierter, meine Metas zu TFA in Form einer Geschichte, posttraumatisches Erleben, problematische Inhalte
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolDeande/pseuds/SolDeande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was direkt nach "The Force Awakens - Das Erwachen der Macht" geschah ... </p><p>Eine Weiterentwicklung der losen Enden, mit denen uns TFA hinterlassen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

 

* * *

 

**PROLOG**

 

_**Zeit: Stunde 0 - wenige Minuten nach der Zerstörung der Starkiller Base** _

 

* * *

 

 

Ein unnatürlich starker Windstoß überforderte die seitlichen Trägheitsdämpfer des Kommando-Shuttles, nur Augenblicke, nachdem es mit einem fulminanten Schnellstart in die Höhe gegangen war.

Die daraus resultierende plötzliche Drehung, die der Pilot nicht mehr abfangen konnte, schleuderte General Hux mit dem Rücken gegen die seitliche Wand des Einstiegsbereichs. Seine Hand fand Halt an einer aus der Wand herausragenden Leiste. Damit konnte er sich einigermaßen aufrecht halten. Die sich mit an Bord befindenden Trooper hatten kein solches Glück.   

Sie verloren allesamt das Gleichgewicht und gingen schwer zu Boden. Die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die sie nur Sekunden zuvor an Bord gebracht hatten, rissen sie mit sich.  

Der Aufstieg in der stürmischen Atmosphäre des kollabierenden Planeten dauert nur Momente, schüttelte das Kommandoshuttle aber weiter durch. Keine der Personen, die den Halt verloren hatten, kam wieder auf die Beine.  

Erst unmittelbar nach dem erfolgreichen Durchbrechen der Lichtmauer begannen die ersten Trooper damit, sich wieder aufzurichten. Hux bemerkte, dass der Mann, dessen Evakuierung der Oberste Anführer unmissverständlich angeordnet hatte, weiterhin am Boden liegen blieb.

Es war schon kein gutes Zeichen gewesen, dass die Trooper ihn in das Shuttle hatten tragen müssen.

Ren atmete flach und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Eine hässliche, tiefe Brandspur zog sich von der rechten Schulter über den Hals quer über das gesamte Gesicht. Der schwere Stoff der schwarzen Tunika war in diesem Bereich zerfetzt und versengt.

  Hux hatte keine Erfahrung mit Verwundungen, die von Lichtschwertern verursacht worden waren. In ihm fand sich auch keinerlei Sympathie für den Verletzten. Die derzeitige Situation bot aber für persönliche Antipathie, so berechtigt sie auch sein mochte, einfach keinen Raum. Allein der Befehl des Obersten Anführers und seine korrekte Ausführung waren von Bedeutung. Am heutigen Tag waren schon zu viele Fehler gemacht worden.

Abrupt öffnete der Mann zu seinen Füßen die Augen, stemmte eine behandschuhte Faust auf den Boden und hob mit großer Mühe seinen Oberkörper nach oben. Arm und Hand der verletzten Schulter hingen funktionslos an seiner Seite. Auf halbem Weg schien ihn die Kraft zu verlassen. Schwer atmend drehte er sich zur Seite und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen seiner unverletzten Hand  .

„Stabilisieren,“ befahl Hux dem nächststehenden Trooper.   

Keiner der umstehenden Männer hätte es von sich aus gewagt, Kylo Ren zu berühren.

  „Nein“, zischte Ren durch zusammengekniffene Lippen in Richtung des Troopers, der Hux Befehl nachkommen wollte.  Der General musste sich dazu zwingen, äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben.

  „Verweigerung ist keine Option, Ren“, beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter. „Der Oberste Anführer hat _uns beide_ zu sich befohlen. Sabotieren Sie mich ja nicht. Ich werde nichts tolerieren, das die Ausführung dieses Befehls gefährdet.“  

Zu Hux Erstaunen nickte Kylo Ren zustimmend.  

Mit einer neuerlichen Anstrengung drehte sich Snokes dunkler Krieger vollständig zur Seite, kam auf die Knie und drückte sich hoch. Seine Kraft reichte allerdings nicht aus, sich vollständig aufzurichten. Die Hand an die linke Seite gedrückt und die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammengepresst, bewegte er sich langsam in Richtung Passagierbereich. Selbst in diesem Zustand wichen alle anwesenden Trooper vor ihm zurück.

   _Vielleicht gerade deswegen_ , ätzte Hux in Gedanken.  

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Stelle, an der Ren gerade noch gelegen hatte. Der Boden schwamm in Blut.   

Unwillkürlich begann Hux an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Der Schüler des Obersten Anführers würde noch einige Minuten ohne echte medizinische Versorgung überleben müssen. Bis zum Meeting mit der _Finalizer_ , die vermutlich bereits auf ihr Eintreffen wartete.

Er bedeutete den Troopern, den Boden vom Blut zu säubern. Gründlichkeit, Ordnung und Disziplin, die Säulen der ersten Ordnung. Einige Dinge mussten unter allen Umständen aufrechterhalten bleiben.

Ein Blick hinüber zu Kylo Ren zeigte, dass sich die Situation keinesfalls verbessert hatte. Besser, er überwand seine Abneigung und überwachte den Verletzen persönlich. Trotz ihrer erstklassigen Ausbildung war zu befürchten, dass keiner der Soldaten es wagen würde helfend einzugreifen, wenn Ren sterbend vom Sessel rutschte.

Mit gemessenen Schritten überbrückte er die Distanz zum Passagierbereich. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Türe mit einem hydraulischen Zischen.

  Als hätte er auf dieses Signal gewartet, hob Kylo Ren seinen Blick.

„Irgendjemand wird dafür seinen Kopf hinhalten müssen. Übernehmen Sie diesmal auch so großzügig die Verantwortung, _General_?“ Die Worte klangen schmerzhaft gepresst.

  „Sparen Sie sich Ihren Atem für sich selber, Ren.“ Hux setzte sich seinem Konkurrenten direkt gegenüber. „Als Kommandant der Starkiller Base werde ich selbstverständlich die Verantwortung für dieses totale Desaster übernehmen. Mit allen Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben, dass _ich_ letzten Endes nicht mehr in der Lage war, die Fehler _anderer Beteiligter_ auszugleichen.“

Kylo Ren lächelte mit blassen Lippen.  „Immerhin können sie jetzt von sich behaupten, dass ich vor ihnen zu Boden gegangen bin.“  

Hux hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, diesem _arroganten, egozentrischen Bastard_ die Faust in sein verwüstetes Gesicht zu schlagen.   

Der Copilot betrat das Passagierabteil und verharrte in respektvollem Abstand.  

„General Hux, _Sir_ , wir stehen unmittelbar vor dem programmierten Austritt aus dem Hyperraum. Die Finalizer erwartet uns bereits am Treffpunkt. Man erbittet Ihre Anweisungen.“

  „Informieren Sie die medizinische Abteilung, dass ein höchstrangiges Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung dringend ärztliche Versorgung benötigt. Der Verletzte ist ansprechbar, zeigt Kampfverletzungen multipler Natur, mehrheitlich an Kopf und Oberkörper.“ Hux beugte sich nach vorne. „Wollen Sie diese Informationen vielleicht präzisieren, Ren?“  

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn überhaupt möglich erschien er noch blasser, als nur Momente zuvor. Hux war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kylo Ren das wahre Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen nicht öffentlich machen wollte. Eine derartig unkooperative Haltung in so einer kritischen Situation grenzte an Idiotie. Die Situation strapazierte langsam seine Geduld.

  „Reden Sie schon, Mann. Ich habe keine Lust dem Obersten Anführer nur mehr Ihre Leiche zu präsentieren.“  

Waren das Schweißtropfen auf Kylo Rens Stirn oder nur Reste der Feuchtigkeit, die der Schneesturm in den dunklen, wirren Haarsträhnen hinterlassen hatte?

Ren hustete schwer und zog dabei die Luft scharf ein vor Schmerz. Seine Augen zeigten einen fiebrigen Glanz.

 „Keine Sorge, General. Ich lasse Sie schon nicht allein den Heldentod sterben.“

  Ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber abzuwenden, richtete Hux seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Copiloten. Unbewusst lockerte er seinen Kragen. Trotz der ausgewogenen Temperatur im Shuttle hatte er zu schwitzen begonnen.  

„Informieren Sie die Ärzte … und bringen Sie uns _unverzüglich_ an Board der Finalizer.“  

Der Copilot salutierte und verließ die Kabine deutlich schneller, als er sie betreten hatte. Ein neuerlicher Hustenanfall schüttelte den schwarz gekleideten Mann vor Hux. Rasselnde Atemzüge gingen über in ein schweres Keuchen.  

„Nun … haben wir letztendlich doch noch etwas gefunden … das uns verbindet.“ Hux starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die feinen, frischen Bluttröpfchen, die Kylo Rens Unterlippe und Kinn bedeckten. „Snoke … das wird für uns beide … eine richtig hässliche Angelegenheit.“ 

Hux hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein See aus Eis in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Er schluckte unwillkürlich.

_Eine richtig hässliche Angelegenheit._

 Das war vermutlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.


	2. Kapitel 1

 

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_

_Nach dem Prolog nur ein paar kurze Worte, woher der rote Faden dieser Geschichte kommt. Ich habe im Zug von TFA in meiner Begeisterung eine Unmenge an Metabetrachtungen zu den einzelnen Charakteren geschrieben. Nachdem im Net (allerdings überwiegend im englischsprachigen Bereich) schon genug Meta-Essays für alle möglichen Aspekte zur Verfügung  stehen, kam mir die Idee, meine Metas nicht einfach nur als weiteren Essay zu präsentieren, sondern den Versuch zu wagen, eine Geschichte daraus zu machen._

_Da aber meine Geschichten alle den Anspruch haben so canonkonform und die Figuren so "in character" wie möglich zu sein, hat sich ein interessantes Phänomen aufgetan. Manchmal sieht ein Charakter die Dinge nämlich vollkommen anders, als andere (wie etwa ich) sie sehen. Das betrifft zum Beispiel den Ablauf von Geschehnissen in der Vergangenheit._

_Das Spielchen zwischen Eigenwahrnehmung/Fremdwahrnehmung kommt uns ja auch im echten Leben oft genug unter. So sehen sich Bösewichte zum Beispiel eher nicht als böse (wie Adam Driver sehr richtig zu Kylo Ren angemerkt hat) und Dinge, die man als Kind seinen Eltern anlastet, sind bei nüchterner Betrachtung vielleicht eher das Ergebnis bestimmter Umstände, als das von mangelnde Liebe und Zuwendung._

_Der Versuch eine Metabetrachtung in eine "in character" Geschichte zu übersetzen ist also nicht ganz einfach. Ich werde versuchen, die Grätsche zwischen dem, was ich für den Ablauf der Ereignisse bzw. die Ursachen halte und dem, was die Charaktere sich dazu denken, so gering wie möglich zu halten._

_Ich möchte an dieser Stelle aber dezidiert festhalten, dass (trotz Metagrundlage) Dinge, die die Charaktere in meiner Geschichte sagen nicht automatisch das widerspiegeln, was ICH für den tatsächlichen Ablauf der Dinge halte. Sie sehen die Dinge so, wie sie sich in ihrer Wahrnehmung darstellen._  
_Ich werde dafür an einer anderen Stelle in der Geschichte dafür sorgen, dass auch meine Version der Dinge zur Sprache kommt. Das als Erklärung nur, falls sich jemand an dieser Diskrepanz stoßen sollte._

___________________

_Das nun folgende erste Kapitel kann ich aus inhaltlichen Gründen in kein anderes Kapitel einfügen. Es steht daher alleine, ist aber vom Konzept her eigentlich ein zweiter Prolog._

_Ich habe mir hier die Freiheit genommen, ein wenig mit dem metaphysischen Aspekt zu spielen, nachdem ja auch Star Wars selber in TFA mit dieser Thematik gespielt hat (Stichwort: Machtgeister). Es wird das einzige Kapitel dieser Art bleiben, wenngleich ich in der Fortführung der Geschichte für aufmerksame (!) Leser auflöse, was dieses Kapitel im ersten Moment an Fragen aufwerfen könnte._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**KAPITEL 1: KYLO REN**

 

**_Zeit: undefiniert; kurz nach der Zerstörung der Starkiller Basis_ **

 

* * *

 

Ein flüchtiges Gefühl streifte ihn, so als würde ein zarter Schleier über seine nackte Haut wehen. Sanft streichelnd. Umhüllend. Liebkosend.

_Falsch._

Nein, nicht falsch.

Ungewohnt. _Einfach ungewohnt._

Er versuchte, noch weitere sinnliche Eindrücke zu bekommen, mehr von seinem materiellen Körper zu erspüren. Sich über das Gefühl von _Fleisch_ und _Begrenzung_ wieder in der Wirklichkeit zu verankern.

 _Schwer_ und _erschöpft_ waren die Empfindungen, die durch seinen Geist drifteten.

Erstaunlicherweise alles andere als unangenehm. Mehr wie sanfte Wellen, die langsam und träge durch sein Bewusstsein drifteten. Wie das Wasser einer ruhig vor sich hinplätschernden Quelle das ihn forttrug und irgendwann schließlich einfach wieder niederließ. Untergetaucht und eingehüllt in ein zeitloses, unendlich erscheinendes Meer aus Weichheit und Dunkelheit.

 _Wie einfach es am Ende ist,_ dachte er bei sich und fühlte, wie seine Gedanken, sein bewusstes Ich, langsam aber unaufhaltsam beiseite geschoben wurden. Bis nur noch ein wirres Durcheinander aus Gefühlen und Eindrücken übrig blieb … und uralten, sorgfältig verborgenen Erinnerungen. 

Das unbeschwerte Lachen seines Vaters. Das Gefühl zu fliegen und wieder aufgefangen zu werden, in starken Armen. 

Das weiche, geliebte Gesicht seiner Mutter. Ihre wunderschönen Augen, in den wenigen kostbaren Momenten seiner Kindheit, die ihm mit ihr vergönnt gewesen waren.

 _So voll von Liebe_. 

Das strahlende Gesicht seiner Mutter verschwamm langsam zu einem leuchtenden Nebel, der sich bis an die äußersten Ränder seiner Wahrnehmung drängte, ihn vollkommen ausfüllte. Er verstärkte die angenehme Empfindung dieses herrlich diffusen Zustands zwischen Schwere und Schweben.  

Bevor alles um ihn herum langsam wieder heller wurde.

Bevor er die Stimme bewusst wahrnahm. Die Stimme und … die Worte.

_„Gib dich keinen Illusionen hin, Kylo Ren. Wir können dir den Tod nicht gestatten. Noch nicht.“_

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die noch funktionierenden Reste seines Bewusstseins den Sinn der Worte erfassten und die Stimme, diese Stimme, wiedererkannt hatten. Unendlich lange war sie stumm geblieben. Hatte seine Bitten, sein demütigendes Flehen um Führung und Leitung ignoriert.

Zu lange.

Jetzt wollte er ihr nicht mehr antworten. Warum auch? Für ihn gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Nichts, dass es lohnte, in Worte gefasst zu werden. Keine Unzahl an Entscheidungen mehr, die überlegt und gegeneinander abgewogen werden mussten. Kein Streben nach dem besten Ergebnis mehr, aus einer Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten.

Dennoch erhob sich in ihm ein nur allzu bekanntes Gefühl. Umgeben von einer Aura eisiger Kälte, begann es durch seine weiche Welt zu driften.

_Enttäuschung._

Und ein plötzliches Bedürfnis zu widersprechen.

_„Er fühlt sich gut an, der Tod.“_

_„Das, was du jetzt fühlst ist nicht der Tod. Was du spürst ist der Fluss der Macht, in den du eingebettet bist. Er hat dich vom Rand des Todes zurückgebracht und erhält dich nun in diesem Zustand. Allerdings nicht für lange. Deine Zeit misst sich in Wahrheit nur noch in Momenten.“_

Die Antwort war interessant genug um die kleine Mühe aufzuwenden und eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

  _„Warum es dann aufhalten?“_

Er überließ sich der Vorstellung, auf ewig in diesem Zustand zu verbleiben. Sein bewusstes Ich loszulassen, den Schmerz, seine Zweifel und die damit verbundene Qual zu vergessen. Einfach in die ihn umgebende Harmonie zu driften und sich in ihr aufzulösen.

Bis ihn die Stimme wieder zu sich holte.

_„Damit du akzeptieren kannst.“_

Er wiederholte die Worte in seinem Geist, versuchte ihren Sinn zu erfassen. Rollte sie träge nach vor und wieder zurück. Es nützte nichts, er verstand sie nicht.

 _„Ist es nicht besser so? Ich war am Ende nicht gut genug“_ , wagte er den Versuch einer Entgegnung. _„Ich habe verschont, wo ich hätte zuschlagen müssen. Ich war nachgiebig, wo ich unerbittlich hätte sein müssen. Ich war leichtfertig und habe damit meinen Sieg vertan. Das hat mich vernichtet.“_

Es erstaunte ihn, wie leicht ihm dieses Eingeständnis fiel. Wie wenig die Erkenntnis seines letztendlichen Versagens dieses neue Gefühl von innerer Ruhe störte.   Das war neu für ihn, aber dieses noch nie erlebte Gefühl von … Zufriedenheit, fühlte sich stark an, souverän. Es gefiel ihm.

 _„Es ist dein Erbe“_ , stellte die Stimme nüchtern fest. _„Dein Erbe und dein Blut. Es macht dich wertlos für die Dunkle Seite.“_

Die fast teilnahmslos gesprochenen Worte berührten etwas in ihm. Eine tief in ihm verborgene, sorgfältig überdeckte und gut versteckte Stelle. Eine, die schon immer eine offene Wunde gewesen war.

 Die Worte der Stimme kratzen an dieser Stelle, weil er die Wahrheit in ihnen nicht ignorieren konnte.

_„So bist du nichts Kylo Ren, weniger als nichts. Du möchtest etwas sein, aber du scheiterst in einem fort. Du bewegst dich nicht zwischen den Welten. Du schwankst und fällst unvorhersehbar von hier nach dort. Du bist der Herr deines Hauses, aber du beherrscht es nicht. Was könnte einer wie du der Dunklen Seite geben?“_

Die schonungslosen Worte blieben nicht ohne Wirkung. Die ihn umspülende Wärme, der sanft wehende Schleier um seine Haut waren nicht länger angenehm. Die zarte Berührung auf seiner Haut rieb und scheuerte nun wie Sandpapier. Die zuvor wohlige Wärme begann heiß und schwer auf ihm zu lasten.

Die Stimme gewann zunehmend an Schärfe und Kraft.

_„Du und Deinesgleichen, ihr seid aus bedeutungslosen Wüsten gekrochen und was ist aus euch geworden? Wenig mehr als die nützlichen Sklaven mächtigerer Herren. Wer nicht herrschen kann, muss dienen. Du willst beenden, was vor dir begonnen wurde? Bis jetzt hat deine Stirn nur den Staub des Bodens berührt, über den dein Meister gegangen ist.“_

Die Vorstellung eines unbedeutenden, verschwendeten Lebens und eines einsamen Todes stieg in ihm auf, schien ihm die Luft abzuschnüren. In einem Versuch sich von diesem erstickenden Gefühl zu befreien stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Nicht nach oben, nicht nach unten und auch zu keiner Seite. Ein Gefühl vollkommener Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertseins. Man gab ihm seine eigene Medizin zu schmecken und er fand sie furchtbar.

 _„Stell dich der Wahrheit, Kylo Ren. Du willst ein Erbe sein? So wie du jetzt bist, bist du nichts. Ein loses Ende, gescheitert an dir selbst und Gescheiterte wie du …_ “ , donnerte die Stimme, _„ … überantwortet die Geschichte dem Vergessen.“_

Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Es wurde von seinem Herz in unnatürlich schnellem Rhythmus durch seinen Körper gehämmert.

 _„Es gibt immer einen Weg. Das …“_ , stieß er mühsam hervor „ _… muss nicht mein Schicksal sein.“_

Das Licht um ihn herum wurde noch heller. So hell, dass es nicht mehr genügte, die Augen zu schließen um sich vor den gleißenden Strahlen zu schützen. Ein unerträglich weißes Licht, das mit aller Macht in seinen Körper eindrang, ihn ausfüllte und jeden einzelnen Nerv seines Körpers mit summen und mit vibrieren ließ.

_„Wer soll das jetzt noch abwenden, Kylo Ren? Wer steht noch an deiner Seite? Sag es uns, WER?“_

In seinen Ohren tobte und kreischte ein Sturm. Seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr in der Lage, all die Sinneseindrücke, die so plötzlich auf ihn einstürmten, zu verarbeiten. Das komplette Chaos, in das seine wundervolle, harmonische Welt gekippt war, von ihm fernzuhalten.

Er fühlte, dass er starb.

Als hätte das nun wirklich einsetzende Sterben seines Körpers einen Schleier von seinem inneren Auge gerissen, verstand Kylo Ren plötzlich. Was die Stimme ihm zu sagen versuchte. Was sie ihm zu zeigen versuchte.

All seine Begabungen, seine Fähigkeiten, diese enorme Kraft. Wozu?   Ja, die Macht durchdrang ihn, erfüllte ihn, aber sie hatte ihn nie wirklich mit der Welt um sich herum verbunden. Er war allein in seiner Einzigartigkeit, das war er immer schon gewesen. Zurückgewiesen in all _seinen_ Hoffnungen und Wünschen.   Er hatte nie genügt als der, der er war.

Das, was er war, gehörte nicht zur einen Seite und nicht zur anderen. Eine Manifestation der Macht und zugleich eine Verirrung. Eine beunruhigende Besonderheit, auf die niemand eine Antwort zu finden schien. Nicht einmal die infamen Irrlehren der Jedi, deren Antwort auf eine Machtfülle wie seine nur darin bestand, zu beschränken und zu verformen.

So war er der Welt letztendlich fremd geworden. So fremd, wie er auf sie schon immer gewirkt haben musste.

In dicke Lagen aus Stoff gehüllt, das Gesicht hinter unnachgiebigem Metall verborgen. Ein äußeres Skelett, das ihn stützte und durch eine Welt trug, die ihn nicht verstehen konnte und die er nicht mehr verstehen wollte. Eine abweisende, trennende Hülle, die all die Ängste und die Furcht in anderen hervorrief, die er selber in sich trug.

Seine an Besessenheit grenzende Suche nach Artefakten, die ihn mit seiner Abstammung verbanden. Mit Eltern, die nie versucht hatten, ihren verlorenen Sohn zurückzuholen. Tote Dinge, als Ersatz für eine Familie, die für ihn verloren war. Zu der er nie mehr zurückgehen konnte.

Die Stimme hatte recht. Trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten, seiner Einzigartigkeit, seiner vielen Versuche hatte er nichts erreicht, nicht das Geringste. 

Er war ein Niemand.

Verdreht, verzerrt.

_Pathetisch._

Diese kalte Wahrheit versetze ihn trotz seiner Agonie in solche Auflehnung und Wut, dass alle anderen Sinneseindrücke für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dahinter zurücktraten. Vor der Macht seines Zorns einfach zurückweichen mussten.

Er konzentrierte all die ihm verbliebene letzte Kraft auf diese Gefühle, Wut und Zorn, ergab sich diesen Emotionen. Potenzierte und verdichtete sie in seinem Geist.

_Nie wieder!_

Sich dem Unvermeidlichen hingebend ließ er alles, ohrenbetäubend tosenden Sturm, abgrundtiefe Angst, gleißendes Licht und heiß brennenden Zorn in einer rauschenden Woge über sich hinwegfegen. Ihn verschlingen bis in seinen innersten Kern.

Das Gefühl, zerrissen zu werden, war unbeschreiblich. So als würde jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers danach streben, in eine andere Richtung zu zerren und zu ziehen. So lange, bis er auch den letzten schwachen Widerstand aufgab und das Licht ihn zerbrechen ließ.   Spürte, wie der gescheiterte Versuch, der er gewesen war, in einem einzigen atemberaubenden Augenblick bis auf molekulare Ebene hinab zerfiel.

 _„Suche in dir selbst, Kylo Ren. DU allein bist die Antwort auf all deine Fragen. Verwandle deine Schwäche in Stärke. Nimm, was dir zusteht. Jage, was dir deine Macht streitig macht und vernichte, was immer sich dir in den Weg stellt_ “, rief die eine Stimme, die aus Vielen bestand. _„Wir brauchen deinen Zorn, wir brauchen deine Leidenschaft. Wir brauchen deinen Hass!“_

Kylo Rens ausgehungerte Seele sog die Worte auf wie einen Schwamm. Sie beflügelten ihn, gaben ihm einen Grund zu atmen. Sein Brustkorb begann wieder damit, sich zu heben und zu senken. Er nahm frische Luft wahr, die durch seine Lungenflügel strömte. Fühlte, wie sein wieder schlagendes Herz seinen Blutkreislauf erneut in Bewegung setzte.

Doch mehr noch als einen wieder erwachenden Körper spürte er endlich in sich die Dunkle Seite in all ihrer Macht. 

Die berauschenden Worte der Stimme im Ohr erkannte er die Notwendigkeit, sich ein allerletztes Mal zu unterwerfen. Kylo Ren umarmte die Dunkelheit in sich und sie umarmte ihn.

Und so begann er damit, sich neu zu erschaffen.

 

 

-tbc-


	3. Kapitel 2: Luke

 

**_______________________________________________________________**

 

 

**KAPITEL 2: LUKE**

 

_Es gab einmal großes Wissen über die Macht, einem Energiefeld, das von allen lebenden Dingen erschaffen wird und das die Galaxie zusammenhält._

_Die Macht war das, was den Jedi ihre Kräfte gab. Sie erlaubte ihnen große physische und geistige Leistungen und die Fähigkeit, Durchschnittliches in etwas Außergewöhnliches zu verwandeln._

_Als aber die Jedi gejagt und getötet wurden, schien es so, als wäre das Wissen um die Macht mit ihnen gestorben._

_Noch viele Jahre danach hatten machtsensitive Lebewesen weder die Möglichkeit ausgebildet zu werden, noch das Verständnis, sie zu nutzen._

 

_Ihre Kräfte blieben für sie verborgen, ein Potential, das sie nicht nutzen konnten._

(aus: "Junior novel - Star Wars -The Force Awakens" - freie Übersetzung der Autorin)   

 

**Zeit: undefiniert; kurz nach der Zerstörung der Starkiller Basis.**

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Luke Skywalker erwachte mit dem Gefühl, in einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu fallen.

Seine Lieder flatterten, aber er nahm im ersten Moment nichts anderes wahr, als die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit einer nächtlichen Umgebung ohne jede Art von künstlicher Beleuchtung. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine geöffneten Augen an das magere, natürliche Restlicht, das aus einer kleinen Deckenöffnung ins Innere seiner einfachen Behausung sickerte.

  In der tiefen Stille, die ihn einhüllte, hörte er die wenigen, ihn umgebenden Geräusche überlaut. Seinen viel zu schnellen Puls, der das Blut durch seine Adern trieb. Die raschen, flachen Atemzüge. Das leise Rascheln seiner Decke und Kleidung.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Luke, dass sich seine Hände um den Rand seiner einfachen Liege gekrampft hatten.

Die Luft, die sich vom einfachen Steinboden seiner Schlafkammer erhob, war eisig kalt. Er fröstelte. Trotz der Thermodecke und seiner funktionalen Schlafbekleidung hatte sich sein ganzer Körper mit einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen.   

So albtraumhaft aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, war ihm leider nicht neu.   

Am Anfang seines Aufenthalts auf dieser friedlichen Sanktuariums-Welt hatte Luke diese Vorfälle noch auf all die Dinge geschoben, die er an diesen Ort mitgebracht hatte. Auf die Fehler, die auch von ihm gemacht worden waren und deren Folgen, die für den Rest seines Lebens nie mehr von seiner Seite weichen würden.

 Je länger er sich allerdings auf Ahch-To aufhielt, umso ruhiger wurde er. In den letzten Monaten waren quälende Episoden dieser Artnur noch ausgesprochen selten aufgetreten.

 Eine Gnade, die Luke seit Kurzem nicht mehr zuteil wurde.

Genau genommen seit jenem Tag, an dem ihn der Schock einer Erfahrung in Gedanken an einen anderen Ort und in eine andere Zeit zurückversetzt hatte. Zu einem Moment in seiner Vergangenheit, an Bord der Millennium Falcon, an dem Obi-Wan Kenobi von einer Sekunde zur anderen in sich zusammengesunken war.

 Damals war Luke noch viel zu ungeschult im Erleben der Macht gewesen, um die gesamte Tragweite dieses Vorfalls auch nur im Ansatz begreifen und erfühlen zu können. 

Heute, so viele Jahre später, und so viel geübter in der Macht, hatte ihn eine ähnliche Erfahrung ebenso unvorbereitet und mit der gleichen, vernichtenden Wucht getroffen, wie Obi-Wan. Und so wie sein alter Lehrer, war auch Luke unter der Last dieses grauenvollen Echos in der Macht zusammengebrochen.

 Einige scharfkantige Steine des Untergrundes zu seinen Füßen hatten sich in seine Knie gebohrt, als seine Beine unter seinem Körper weg geknickt waren. Ein körperlicher Schmerz, den Luke in diesem Moment genau so wenig gespürt hatte wie das Blut, welches aus kleinen, aber tiefen Wunden langsam in den Boden gesickert war.   Sein Oberkörper war nach vorne gefallen, mit dem Gesicht voran in feuchtes Gras. Er erinnerte sich an das metallische Aroma von Blut auf seiner Zunge, vermischt mit Speichel und dem beißenden Geschmack von Galle. Während sein Geist in einem furchtbaren Chaos aus Schmerz und Todesangst gefangen war.

Er hatte versucht zu schreien, um dadurch das Unerträgliche, das Unfassbare dieser Erfahrung leichter zu machen. Ein heiserer, langgezogener und gequälter Laut war alles, was seine Stimmbänder zustande gebracht hatten.

So fühlte es sich also an, dem zeitgleichen Sterben von Milliarden in der Macht zu lauschen.

In der wirklichen Welt hatte diese Erfahrung nur Sekunden gedauert. Die Intensität dieses Erlebnisses war aber so überwältigend gewesen, dass Luke erst eine halbe Ewigkeit später wieder auf die Beine gekommen war.

 In der heutigen Nacht hatte ihn allerdings nicht die Furcht vor dem, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithalten würde, oder die Erinnerung an die Schatten der Vergangenheit, schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf schrecken lassen.

 Diesmal erwachte Luke mit einer Gewissheit.   

_Es war passiert._

 Der Abgrund hatte sich tatsächlich geöffnet, nicht nur in seinem Traum. Ein unabwendbares Ereignis, das er all die Jahre gleichermaßen gefürchtet, wie herbeigesehnt hatte.

 In geübter Weise beruhigte der Letzte der Jedi seinen hämmernden Herzschlag, ließ seine Atmung zur Ruhe kommen und entspannte seine verkrampfte Muskulatur.   Alle Machtnutzer erlebten die Macht als eine Kraft, die alle lebenden Dinge umgab und sie durchdrang. Wie die Macht sich allerdings zeigte, war eine sehr persönliche Sache.

Manche Machtbegabte konnten sie buchstäblich sehen. So als bestünde sie aus Bändern oder Farben, die alle lebenden Dinge umgaben. Andere Sensitive konnten sie nur fühlen, auf ganz unterschiedliche Weise. Bei manchen war es eine Mischung aus beiden Sinneseindrücken.

Zu dieser Gruppe gehörte Luke.

Für ihn fühlte sich die Macht an wie sanfte Wellen in einem riesigen Ozean. Wellen, die über ihn wanderten und durch die er richtiggehend hindurch schwimmen konnte. Vorbei an allen lebenden Dingen, die er als strahlende Präsenzen wahrnahm.*

Jetzt, auf seiner harten Liege, in der vollkommenen Stille seiner Behausung, ließ er sich langsam in diesen Ozean sinken. Spürte, wie ihn der Strom dieser Energie mit dem Gewebe verband, aus dem das gesamte Universum aufgebaut war.   

Sich in und mit der Macht selber zu bewegen war ein belebendes, beinahe prickelndes Gefühl, das ihn zugleich mit einer tiefen Geborgenheit und Zuversicht erfüllte. Es fiel Luke nicht leicht, dieses allumfassende Gefühl des Einsseins mit der Macht zurückzulassen. Seinen Geist noch weiter auszudehnen und zu versuchen, die Auren der Menschen zu erspüren, die zu ihm gehörten. Die mit seinem Geist und seiner Seele verbunden waren auf einer Ebene, für die Zeit und Raum keine Rolle spielte.   

Er wusste, dass er mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen hatte, und wappnete sich innerlich, als die Nachwehen traumatischer Geschehnisse damit begannen, wie eine dunkle und zähe Flüssigkeit in sein Bewusstsein zu tropfen.  

Eine Seele blutete.

Eine war noch da, aber für ihn nicht mehr auffindbar. Wie ein Echo, das langsam verhallte.

Eine Aura fehlte ganz.  Luke atmete tief durch seinen Mund ein und langsam über seine Nase wieder aus. Die geschlossenen Lider seiner Augen fühlten sich in der kalten Luft auf einmal feucht an.

   _Alter Freund,_ dachte er bei sich und schämte sich seiner tiefen Gefühle nicht. _Mein alter Freund._

Er erhielt keine Antwort, natürlich nicht.

Nicht-Machtsensitive konnten nach dem Verlassen dieser Daseinsebene auch von den stärksten Machtnutzern nicht mehr erspürt werden. Warum auch immer die Macht dies nicht zustande brachte. Luke hatte eine vage Idee zum Warum, aber wie viel zu viele Dinge, war das nicht mehr als eine Vermutung.

So eine unglaubliche Menge an Wissen über das Wesen der Macht, so viel Können waren ihm und nachfolgenden Generationen durch die Machenschaften des Imperators und seines Vaters verloren gegangen. Ein Verlust, dessen wahres Ausmaß sich ihm erst nach und nach erschlossen hatte.

Darth Vader und Darth Sidious, die letzten der Sith, hatten der Galaxis wahrhaftig ein Zeitalter der Dunkelheit vererbt.

 Und mit dem heutigen Tag war diese Dunkelheit noch ein wenig stärker geworden.

Luke gönnte sich nur noch einen weiteren Atemzug, ehe er auf die Beine kam. Für ihn war die Zeit der Ruhe endgültig vorüber.

Er öffnete die Tür seiner Behausung und ließ die frühmorgendlichen Aufwinde seine Schlaftunika, die langen Haare und den Bart aufwirbeln. Der schwere Geruch feuchter Erde stieg aus dem mit immergrünen Kräutern durchsetzen Gras, als er bedächtig zu den nahen Klippen schritt.

Um diese frühe Stunde erschien der vor ihm liegende Ozean wie eine endlose Fläche aus schwarzem Wasser. Eine scheinbar grenzenlose Weite, die sich in der Finsternis des nächtlichen Horizonts fortsetzte.

Die ihn umgebende nächtliche Schwärze erinnerte Luke an die Einsamkeit, die seinem vermeintlich glorreichen Sieg auf dem zweiten Todesstern gefolgt war.

Die Machtgeister von Yoda und Ben hatten nach jener denkwürdigen Nacht auf Endor nie wieder zu ihm gesprochen. Ebenso wenig wie sein Vater.

Heute, so viele Jahre später, fragte er sich manchmal, ob das Bild der drei Gestalten, die er abseits der Siegesfeier gesehen hatte, nichts weiter gewesen war als eine Einbildung. Eine gnädige Illusion, die ihm sein vom Kampf erschöpfter Geist vorgegaukelt hatte.  

Weil er seinen Vater so sehr hatte retten wollen.   

Der Vater, den er in seiner öden Jugend auf Tatooine als herausragenden Piloten und Helden idealisiert hatte. Der ihm auf Bespin als Monster, halb Mensch, halb Maschine, gegenübergetreten war. Ein Vater, der unaussprechliche Verbrechen begangen, der Kinder ermordet und Freunde verraten hatte. Ein gnadenloser Henker von Millionen.   Konnte es für so jemanden überhaupt Rettung und Vergebung geben?

  Luke hatte diese Frage damals nicht zugelassen und er tat es auch jetzt nicht. Er _musste_ daran glauben, wenn nicht alles, wofür er jemals gekämpft hatte, umsonst gewesen sein sollte. So hatte er nach dem Albtraum von Bespin den Kampf um die Seele seines Vaters aufgenommen War dem Imperator gegenübergetretenen und hatte dessen bösartiger, verderbter Macht ein unbeugsames _Nein_ entgegengesetzt.

Auch heute noch fragte Luke sich immer wieder, was genau Darth Vaders deformierte Persönlichkeit dazu gebracht hatte, sich ihm in den entscheidenden Moment dieser Auseinandersetzung zuzuwenden. Welcher seiner Aktionen, seiner Worte, welcher Augenblick genau den Rest von Anakin Skywalker hatte erwachen lassen, der in Vaders gepanzerter Hülle begraben worden war.

Er würde es nie erfahren.   

Die letzten Worte Darth Vaders waren auch die einzigen Worte gewesen, die Anakin Skywalker jemals zu seinem Sohn gesprochen hatte.

Auf den Klippen stehend beobachtete Luke, wie Ahch-Tos Sonne sich langsam über den Horizont schob.

Das immer stärker werdende Licht und die frische, salzige Meeresluft belebten seinen Geist.

Die ersten der geflügelten Lebewesen, die in den hohen Klippen nisteten, reckten ihre Hälse dem neugeborenen Licht entgegen. Einige davon erhoben sich bereits in die Luft, um in den beginnenden Aufwinden des anbrechenden Tages nach oben zu kreisen.   Nicht um schon so früh Nahrung zu suchen, dazu würde für den Rest des Tages noch genug Zeit sein. Nein, diese wenigen Frühaufsteher flogen um diese Zeit nur, um sich in den Aufwinden zu wiegen. Sie flogen, der Freude des Fliegens wegen.   

Auf einmal spürte Luke so stark wie noch nie zuvor die Bürde des Alters auf seinen Schultern. Die Last der vielen Jahre, die zwischen ihm und dem naiven Farmerjungen von Tatooine lag.   Diese freudige, kraftspendende Unbeschwertheit, die er bei den weißflügeligen Fliegern beobachteten konnte: Auch er hatte sie einmal besessen.

 Die goldene Zeit seines Lebens, die nun hinter ihm lag. Sie war kurz gewesen, viel zu kurz. Die wenigen Jahre nach dem Fall des Imperiums waren angefüllt gewesen mit der Verheißung einer neuen, besseren Zukunft. Nichts war ihm unerreichbar erschienen.  Es war eine Zeit des Glücks gewesen, für sie alle. So voller Inspiration und Kraft. Eine Zeit des Aufbaus. Tage, die seiner kleinen Familie ein neues Kind gebracht hatte, eine wahrhaft neue Hoffnung. Ungeplant, aber trotzdem freudig begrüßt.

   Lange, ehe die Dunkelheit sich aus den Ecken erhob, in die man sie zurückgedrängt hatte. Bevor sie wieder über ihn und die Seinen hereingebrochen war und die Galaxis erneut in ihren unheilvollen Sog ziehen konnte.

_Onkel Owen,_ dachte er im stillen Gedenken, an die an Konflikten reiche Beziehung zur Vaterfigur seiner Kindheit. _In Wahrheit warst du einer der weisesten Menschen, die ich in meinem Leben jemals getroffen habe._

Heute, mit der Erfahrung eines ganzen Lebens auf den Schultern, hätte sich Luke nichts lieber gewünscht als genau so leben zu können wie dieser Mann, zu dem er in der Zeit seiner Jugend keinen Zugang gefunden hatte. 

Den Rest seiner Tage auf einem Stück fruchtbaren Landes zu verbringen. Es mit seinen eigenen Händen zu bestellen und die Natur einfach dabei zu beobachten, wie sie den Kreislauf des Lebens immer wieder von neuem vollzog.  

Luke schloss die Augen und genoss die sanfte Brise und das warme Licht des neuen Tages auf seiner Haut. Sie vertrieben die letzten Reste an Müdigkeit und Trostlosigkeit, mit denen ihn die Nacht hinterlassen hatte. 

Der Letzte der Jedi war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, die verwirrenden Strömungen der Zukunft zu deuten. Selbst ein so außergewöhnlicher Jedi-Meister wie Yoda hatte sie nur mit Mühe und äußerster Vorsicht zu deuten versucht. Für Luke war und blieb sie ein Rätsel.

Hier, an diesem Ort, hatte er zudem Jahre damit verbracht in eine völlig andere Richtung zu blicken. Rückschau zu halten in dem Versuch, die Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit zu lüften. Um den Herausforderungen der Zukunft begegnen zu können.

 In diesem Moment, unter der freundlichen, kraftspendenden Sonne Ahch-Tos wusste Luke allerdings eines mit absoluter Sicherheit: Man hatte ihn gefunden.

Er musste sich darauf vorbereiten, wieder in die chaotische Welt jenseits dieses friedvollen Ortes zurückzukehren und Luke konnte nur hoffen, dass das, was er bisher erreicht hatte, genügen würde.

_Leia brauchte ihn._   

Er nahm dieses Gefühl nun so stark wahr, als würde sie direkt neben ihm stehen, und so sehr es ihm widerstrebte: Er würde ihrem Ruf folgen.

Was war Familie wert, wenn nicht genau das?

 Es würde nun nicht mehr lange dauern.

  Die Frage war nur, welche der beiden Seiten kommen würde, ihn zu holen.

 

 

-tbc-

______________________________________________________________________________

(*Information entnommen aus Star Wars - Die Waffe eines Jedi, Jason Fry) 

 


End file.
